Dark Horses
by Niknakz93
Summary: After fleeing Mystic Falls with his mother, Finn happens across something he thought he'd never find... Finn/OC R&R?


**Dark Horses**

**x**

_This is your life, are you who you want to be?  
>This is your life, are you who you want to be?<br>This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
>When the world was younger and you had everything to lose<em>

-Switchfoot-This Is Your Life-

x

_Salem, Massachusetts_

_Spring was around the corner, grass green and trees wanting to blossom._

_This was also when the pair stepped through the town, the woman zipping her coat up even more, the chill in the air biting at her, barely dawn, searching-_

_It was around here._

_Those feelings… witches were near. Both living and dead._

_She stopped dead in the middle of the street, the man behind her stopping dead, looking around, alert._

"_What is it Mother?"_

_The woman paused, taking her hands out of her pockets, her gloves being pulled off too as she turned around, looking past her son, going._

"_They're around here. Stay alert. If they deem us a threat, they'll attack."_

_He heard footsteps behind him, spinning around and seeing nothing._

_But the woman hissed in pain, a hand shot to her head, almost winding it into her dark blonde hair, gasping out. _

"_Please- I come in peace-"_

_The pain shot through her head once more, and the man snarled, knowing someone was near to be able to catch his mother unawares. _

"_Show yourself, coward."_

_It stopped, and the footsteps echoed through the morning air as the young woman stepped out from a doorway, her eyes almost narrowed as she said-_

"_Esther, correct?"_

_The witch lowered her hand, and nodded, saying, almost curious. "You've heard of me?"_

"_The spirits talk." Was the womans answer, her dark auburn hair glinting like fire in the morning sun as she added. "More than usual lately. About you…" her eyes flickered to the man stood next to his mother. "And your… children."_

_Esther straightened up, nodding a tiny fraction. "You heard? All the way out here?"_

"_The other side is a big place, you of all people should know that." The woman almost snapped, and Esther suddenly understood, realizing just who she was-_

"_Bianca Faulks? O the Salem covens?"_

_She was silent, then nodded. "Yes. You spoke to me many times. Channeling."_

_Esther inclined her head, saying. "Then you know I've no reason to harm you or any of our other sisters. Please, believe me."_

_Bianca looked to the man stood next to his mother, eyes sharp, alert as he watched her, and the woman snorted softly. "There are no vampires in Salem now. We do not allow them. Monsters, abominations of nature."_

_The elder witch sighed, looking to her son, putting a hand on his arm gently. "Finn is not the kind of monster you speak of. You must have heard."_

_Bianca had- the son, the Original willing to give up his own life._

_She nodded, turning around, snapping. "You may be the creator of this plague, Esther, but in this town, you obey our rules. You and your vampire son."_

_Esther knew very well that the hostility was for good reason- vampires had overrun the town a good while ago. And that wasn't counting the witch trials so many years ago._

_The witches were taking Salem back as their own…_

_And that was a reason why the Original witch had chosen to come here._

_Bianca now nodded, looking to the road up ahead._

"_Come."_

_Esther followed the witch, her son trailing after._

**-DarkHorses-**

Madison Faulks had been out picking snowdrops for her mother the morning she came back and found two new people in the place she called home.

She walked into the herb smelling outhouse, setting the handful of snowdrops down on the table, brushing her oak colored hair from her matching eyes, yawning slightly- the night had been a restless one.

With a clatter she shoved a spade out of her way, groaning as it fell over with a low crash, making her groan, kicking it under the table with a look around.

Her mother would kill her for being so clumsy. Twenty six and always being moaned at-

But it wasn't her fault she wasn't so good at being a whole witchy thingy. She just couldn't master it.

Madison now ran a hand through her hair and retreated back to the main part of the house.

She walked to the main room, a hand trailing along the wooden paneled corridors walls, humming lightly to herself, looking at the matching ceiling-

Same old.

There was soft, low voices from the sun room, and Madison diverted her course, stepping inside, frowning lightly at the strangers in the room-

One was a woman, not too old either, a rough beauty with shoulder length almost wavy and curly brownblonde hair. The other was a man, tall with deep dark brown hair and matching eyes, stood next to the window, looking out of it into the herb garden with an almost bored look.

"_Um…"_

The blonde woman looked around at that, looking at the newcomer when the other woman who had been sat opposite went.

"My daughter Madison."

A smile appeared on the new womans face, and she nodded slightly as the girls mother went. "This is Esther, and her son Finn."

Madisons eyes flickered to the man stood at the window, he still seemed to be staring out into the midday sun.

But Madison looked back to Esther as she got up, walking over to the young woman, taking her hands in her own, and Madison flinched as she felt something… dark, wild and untamed shoot through her.

Esther frowned lightly, but nodded in understanding, saying, aimed for Bianca. "Your daughter is a witch Bianca. I feel it. A mother protects her children, I understand your hostility."

Bianca nodded, watching the ancient witch let her daughter go, saying. "Yes. I was wondering if you could help me there. Since we've come to a peace understanding."

Esther looked to her, silent, so Bianca just continued. "My daughter has… problems with some enchantments. With your level of skill, can I ask you to help my daughter?"

At that, Madison scowled, hissing. "You trying to shove some lessons onto me now-? I'm not useless mother!"

Bianca scowled, saying to her daughter. "I wasn't-"

"Screw you Mother!" she snapped, storming out, red from embarrassment of being poked at before the guests. Another witch anyway.

God only knew what the man was.

**-DarkHorses-**

Madison escaped to the bar in town, ordering a Bourbon and coke, taking a swig, setting it down with a low growl.

"_Now there's a girl with something on her mind."_

She looked around to see the other newcomer sitting down next to her, watching intently. Madison sighed, but shook her head.

"Look-"

"Finn."

"Finn. Who do you think you are? You and your mother? Just barging into my life like this… I don't care if you are here on a peace treaty or whatever."

Finn was actually amused by this, and frowned, curious. "But you know nothing of us. Why we are here. Merely guests in your house. We've done nothing to "

"Yeah. The last guests we had were vampires. Guess where my dad is?"

Finn was silent, guessing correctly- he was dead, killed by the vampires.

But still-

"Madeline."

"Madison."

"I apologize. Madison… but the past shouldn't affect your future. What's happened has happened. You cannot change anything."

Madison scowled, looking at the man, shaking her head. "Who are you to talk to me about letting go of the past?" She reached for her glass, knocking it back with a growl. "You've no idea how much I hate being a witch. Expected to do 'great things' and from an important family in this bloody place."

Finn let her rant, then nodded. "I understand."

"Whatever man."

"Well, I am a vampire myself."

Madison froze at that, then said in a mutter. "My mother should have killed you on sight."

"Well, that would be utterly rude, wouldn't it?" Finn responded, frowning lightly. Madison picked her coat up off the chair, walking out the place before the vampire could speak again.

**-DarkHorses-**

"_You let a vampire come into the town-!"_

Bianca Faulks rolled her eyes as her daughter raged around the room, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. She went to speak, but the younger woman yelled-

"_Vampires killed dad! And you let one in here-!"_

"_I've been assured he-"_

"_He what-! Isn't the same? They are all monsters!"_

Madison shook her head, growling in annoyance. "Who are they-!"

Bianca sighed heavily, then took her daughters hands in her own, saying quietly. "Love… these are Originals. _The_ Originals."

At that, Madison truly froze, eyes widening. "You mean… the real ones-?"

"Well, Esther is human, but a witch. But yes, Finn is eternal."

"Are they-?"

"Yes. A thousand, like they say."

Madison sat down now, stumped- the Originals had been one of her bedtime stories when she was a little girl. A legend. They were real… but no one had ever met one.

Until now it seemed.

Huh. She'd insulted one of her old dreams and nightmares.

Bianca now said quietly. "Let Esther teach you. She's incredibly powerful… learn from her. We can use her. Her vampire son too."

"Use her-? She's a thousand year old-!"

"I know. But she could be a powerful ally."

"Get this wrong and she'll destroy us all. I don't want to do this Mother! She'll kill you!" Madison snarled back, shaking her head. "You're playing with fire. Really want to?"

Bianca scoffed and nodded. "She's been dead a thousand years. Pushover. I assure you, because she's assured me she's here in peace."

As she walked off, Madison had to feel worried-

A dangerous game had begun...

You couldn't tame a thousand year old lioness…

* * *

><p><strong>SO! About time I wrote a Finnoc! And throw in some Esther that's going to be pretty pissed off soon enough;) anyway, viola! A little starter for you all. Takes place about a day or two after the pair ran off. So viola, they're in Salem, witch city! Hope you like my attempt at a Finn/oc and review! I'll continue if people want more. Thanks! X Nic**

**ps- I dedicate this to my epic RP friends on Twitter who do Finn and Esther! I heart you both!**


End file.
